


【TimJay】無力者的夢

by kokuyou (noato)



Series: 【嚮哨AU】 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Gen, Guide！ Tim Drake, Jason Todd is Robin, Pre-Slash, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel！ Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/kokuyou
Summary: 哨兵嚮導AU如果在提姆成為羅賓前先遇到了傑森的想法
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: 【嚮哨AU】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. 夜雨

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC是我的錯  
> *我流的哨嚮私設

在羅賓低調的下葬後沒多久，提姆趁夜去探望他。就在公墓的一角，墓碑上沒有任何洩漏他與蝙蝠俠身份的文字，除了蝙蝠俠和提姆外沒有人知道厚重的泥土下，埋葬著一個英年早逝的英雄。他充滿活力與熱情，會為了弱小伸張正義，小小的身影飛盪在高譚的大樓間，像是在夜間翱翔的精靈，那些時刻被提姆用快門一一捕捉下來。他曾經是多麼地崇拜那個身影，忍不住夜夜追逐著那輕巧的腳步，一次又一次的踏進危險地帶。如今提姆終於追上了羅賓，得以坐在他的身邊，卻再也無法忍住淚水。  
  
他開始養成了探望的習慣。提姆不知道羅賓會喜歡什麼花，於是他將花店的花買了一輪，每次都帶著不同種類給他。有時他只是靜靜地站在那邊，想像羅賓收到花後會有的反應；而當覺得不堪負重時，他會低聲對羅賓說出一些不敢為外人聽到的怯弱之語，讓聲音碎在風中。

直到某個雨夜，滂沱大雨伴隨著閃電整夜壟罩高譚市，黎明前夕才停止。提姆帶著花前往墓園，他想羅賓應該不會介意自己連著兩天來煩擾他，也許會大聲嘲笑他，但最後還是會假裝不耐煩的聽他傾訴。空氣中仍帶著潮濕的泥土味，踩著微微濕潤的地面，跟著前方晃盪著尾巴的精神嚮導黑貓，他來到墓前輕輕放下手中花束，有些疑惑前一天遺留的花已經失去蹤影，而墳土像是被翻掘整頓過一般，周遭不見雜草然而土壤中卻隱約可見草葉的蹤跡。眼角似乎有什麼閃爍，好奇心驅使下，他從土堆中挖出一顆精緻的袖扣。  
  
袖扣是一隻小巧而精緻的「R」，他知道那是羅賓下葬時穿著的衣服的扣子。蝙蝠俠操辦了羅賓的喪禮，沒辦法大張旗鼓讓世人知道，只好用隱密的方式紀念曾經的搭檔。  
  
提姆四下查看著，試圖尋找更多的痕跡，他需要更多的證據，證明這一切不是偏執妄想，不是他太過於想念羅賓而產生的幻覺。他搜索了整個墓園，一座座的墓碑或整潔或雜草叢生，可只有羅賓的墓有被翻動過的跡象。提姆悄悄來到警衛室外，透過門上的小窗，他能在立在牆邊的圓鍬上看到了乾掉的泥土，這讓他的心跳得飛快。  
  
他輕輕拓展開精神網，剛覺醒的嚮導能力不足以穿透水泥牆面進行偵查，觸角輕輕地舒展開來，穿過冰涼的磁磚和鋁門間，從門縫底下蔓延進屋，自末梢浮現黑貓的身形溜進警衛室內。透過黑貓眼睛，室內景色浮現在提姆腦海中——警衛室內空無一人，一扇通往廁所的門正對著大門，水滴正從沒關緊的水龍頭滴滴答答落下，牆邊衣架上掛著件髒兮兮的制服外套，兩張鐵製的辦公桌佔據了室內中央，桌面上放著未吃完的外送盒，各種雜誌、報紙與傳單幾乎要淹沒桌面。提姆推開沒上鎖的門，久未修整的門撕裂寂靜，嘎吱聲和著陡升的心跳聲在耳邊嘶吼。他貓著腰來到唯一的電腦前，從紙堆中找到鍵盤與滑鼠，一邊祈禱著不被人闖入，一邊開始搜尋監視器畫面。  
  
羅賓的墓位在墓園的邊角，沒有任何監視器直接指向它，退而求其次，他將搜索範圍轉向墓園的各個出入口，而搜尋結果卻讓他驚訝，猛烈暴雨下，有個小小的身影拖著腳步一拐一拐得來到鐵門後。此時一道閃電自雲層直劈而下，那張無數次透過鏡頭看到的模糊臉龐在畫面上一閃而逝，只見那身影幾次攀上鐵門又滑落，最後終於爬上了頂端，搖搖欲墜得保持平衡——提姆覺得自己的心隨著他搖晃不穩的身體起起落落，不禁擔心他一旦失衡就會被尖銳的鐵門柱刺穿——重重地摔落門的另一邊，伏在地上好一陣沒有動靜後，才艱困的撐起身體，逐漸消失在監視器畫面外。  
  
他簡直不敢相信自己所看到的，於是一遍又一遍重播著，短短一分多鐘的影片在他心中激起陣陣波濤，黑貓感受到躁動，湊過來安撫似地蹭了蹭。  
  
那是羅賓，寄託著他小小的英雄情節的少年，提姆感覺自己眼眶有些酸澀，他猛地吸了吸鼻子平復自己的情緒。他知道首要之務就是找到羅賓的蹤影，其他的情緒可以等到之後再處理。然而他唯一能找到的東西，就是在大門附近遺留下的零碎布料，布料濕溽沾滿泥石，除此之外羅賓留下的蹤跡都被暴雨吞噬，他就像是一縷自墓穴中逃出的幽魂，在轉眼間化為無形。若非有影片與手中的布料佐證，提姆甚至會懷疑一切都是自己的妄想。  
  
恐懼、驚惶、不知所措——殘留在布料的精神力一股腦地襲上心頭，幾乎讓他喘不上氣，提姆體會著明明稀薄卻強烈的情感，跟著黑貓的導引離開墓園，企圖在所有精神力消散前找到羅賓的身影。從墓園到市區，羅賓的精神力細如絲縷，似乎下一秒就會從指尖溜出去，長時間得搜索讓他耳膜脹痛，眼前出現閃爍白點，脆弱的鼻黏膜滲出絲絲血絲，但他仍堅持著，唯恐再次與羅賓擦身而過。  
  
接近夜晚的東區街頭滿溢著各種危險與憤怒，羅賓稀薄的精神力早已被淹沒其中，提姆或被迫或主動地接受著來自周圍的精神力，試圖在茫茫大海中滔出屬於羅賓的訊息。他謹慎得穿梭在危機四伏的巷弄間，路燈垂死閃爍著，垃圾因為被翻撿而裸露在外散發惡臭，老鼠在他腳邊竄過，就在他的不安即將來到最高時，緊繃到極致的精神網終於找到了目標——就在前方不遠處的垃圾桶後方，傳來強烈的訊息。  
  
提姆咬著牙，緩緩靠近那個瑟縮在垃圾桶後方的身影，西裝無法遮掩哥壇刺骨的寒風，糊在那蜷在紙板下的身軀上頭，正微微顫抖著。  
  
——果然是羅賓。  
  
提姆驚呼一聲，脫下外套加快腳步想靠近，哪知手才剛伸出去，保有體溫的外套還來不及覆上就被對方狠狠抓住手，一拉一扯後他被扼住喉嚨，後背抵在粗糲的牆上，外套垂落腳邊。掙扎中提姆終於看清男孩的臉——眼前的男孩渾身佈滿乾掉的泥土，青紫色的嘴唇滿是裂皮，雙頰深深凹陷著，在彷彿能割傷人的顴骨上吊著一雙死綠色的眼，視線迷茫的像是看著提姆卻又迷失在思緒裡。被扼止呼吸讓提姆視線開始模糊，奮力抓摳箝制的手指逐漸無力，緩緩滑落，肺部傳來灼燒感。也許是察覺到提姆不再掙扎，羅賓鬆開了箝制，放任男孩跌坐在地面上像是要把肺咳出來般猛烈咳嗽著。提姆透過淚眼小心觀察著羅賓的舉動，只見他動也不動的站在那邊。  
  
「……羅賓？」提姆深吸了口氣後呼喚著，竭力保持聲音的穩定。「你聽得到我的聲音嗎？」  
  
羅賓雙目盯著遠處，雙手緊緊握成拳，對提姆的問題無動於衷。當初量身訂作的西裝如今晾在他的肩膀上，衣領寬鬆的垂著，隱隱露出傷疤。  
  
「我帶你去找蝙蝠俠好——」話還沒說完，少年削弱的身體猛地爆出驚人力氣撲向提姆，讓他撐起到一半的身體又重重摔進垃圾堆中，羅賓冰涼骨感的雙腿岔開壓住他的胯部，雙手死死得揪住提姆的衣領，因用力而微微顫抖著。  
  
撞擊讓提姆的背部與臀部作痛，倒下過程中手壓到垃圾袋裡的玻璃碎片，尖銳碎片突出塑膠袋劃破了上臂。他平穩自己的呼吸，清楚意識到，即使羅賓看似孱弱，仍擁有輕易制服他的能力。  
  
一滴熱燙的水珠落到提姆身上，他驚訝得看去，夜空下，只見一滴滴的淚水從羅賓空洞的眼中傾瀉而出，在那張佈滿塵土的臉龐劃出一道道痕跡，匯集在尖削的鼻尖，落到提姆臉上。提姆被燙得瑟縮了一下，他瞪大雙眼，被羅賓的反應弄得不知所措。  
  
——哐啷。  
  
巷口傳來鋁罐撞擊聲，接著一個醉醺醺的人影出現在巷口，腳步虛浮而面色紅潤，酒罐被他一腳踢在牆上，而下一秒他就被鐵撬自後方猛力擊打，昏倒在地。偷襲者蹲下身從醉漢手腕解下錶，接著摸出錢包檢視，似乎是不滿意收穫，他憤憤地猝了口洩恨似的猛踢了醉漢幾腳，接著轉過頭發現了他們的存在。  
  
「小鬼們，這麼晚了還在外面遊蕩，哼?」壯漢面露獰笑，輕晃著手中鐵撬，接著重重敲在地面，沉重地腳步伴隨鐵撬刮地聲走向他們，龐大的身軀堵住小巷口，封死逃脫的路線。  
  
提姆不安的扭動身體，羅賓仍兀自沉浸在自己的世界裡，對進逼的危險無知無覺，死沉地壓在提姆身上。  
  
不能讓自己受傷、必須保護羅賓——腦中只剩下這兩個念頭，提姆在垃圾袋中摸索著，指尖堪堪觸到玻璃酒瓶，卻被推得滾開幾吋，壯漢越走越近同時舉起鐵撬，鐵撬的頂端反射著街燈，刺得提姆眼睛發花。見下一秒就要落在羅賓身上，提姆努力伸長手臂好不容易才勾著酒瓶，只是還不等他有所動作，羅賓就像受到驚嚇的動物衝了出去。壯漢高舉的鐵撬還未落下，就被羅賓絞住上半身，重重跌坐在地。羅賓口中發出斷續的哀號，雙拳毫無章法落在壯漢身上，壯漢根本無力還手，很快地便滿臉覆蓋鮮血。  
  
提姆衝上前抱住少年的肩膀試圖阻止羅賓，卻反被一個肘擊撞開。物理上無法佔優勢，於是他深吸口氣，集中精神力試圖進入羅賓的精神領域安撫，羅賓的精神屏障立刻對外來者展開反擊，然而脆弱不穩的屏障連未經訓練的嚮導都無法抵擋，很快的羅賓便被制服住停下動作，狂暴的精神力像是突然被關閉開關，瞬間沉寂下來，形成混濁迴盪的一攤。提姆趕在羅賓徹底攤倒前連忙摟住，並將他帶到一旁。  
  
壯漢在承受羅賓失控的猛攻後，已經徹底失去意識，在檢查壯漢仍保有呼吸後，提姆把錢包還給攤倒在巷口的醉漢，並用壯漢的手機叫了救護車。接著他攙扶起再次陷入思緒的羅賓，少年低垂著頭不發一語被半扶半抱著離開了巷子。


	2. 玫瑰

停了一天的雨又開始落下，轉瞬之間打溼了整座高譚市。  
  
雨勢讓他們狼狽的逃離東區，本來提姆想帶著羅賓去找蝙蝠俠，然而大雨讓他不得不更改計畫，改道回家。婉拒計程車司機的協助後，提姆艱難地在雨中維持平衡，此時羅賓軟弱無骨的壓在肩上，不斷地向下滑落，提姆只好攬住少年的腰。少年瘦的一摸就是肋骨，正無知無覺得低垂頭，隨著腳步輕點著，雜亂的頭髮沾黏在臉龐上，一下下擦過提姆側頰。大宅裡和早晨離開前一樣清冷，無聲地迎接狼狽不堪的孩子們，他們疲憊的步伐在大廳激起陣陣回音。  
  
提姆將羅賓引導到椅子上坐好，便急衝衝地回到房間搜刮了所有毛巾，不顧自己仍在滴落水珠，一股腦往羅賓身上裹，擦拭他濕溽的頭髮和臉頰。抹去塵埃後的少年露出了大大小小的傷口，令人心驚的擦傷、瘀青、扭傷、撕裂傷遍佈滿身。提姆取過藥材小心翼翼地沖洗上藥，裸露的傷口有深有淺，尤其是雙手最為嚴重，指甲翻脫、指節更是嚴重挫傷，他輕挑出木屑石礫，擦去血漬，清創後再謹慎溫柔得以繃帶包起來。不由得想像起羅賓是怎樣獲得這些傷口，感到眼眶有些發熱。然而這方心驚膽戰唯恐弄疼人，少年卻像是毫無反應的脫線人偶，任由外人擺佈。  
  
處理完傷口鐘聲正好響起，已經到了蝙蝠夜巡的時候，而猛烈的雨仍舊肆虐。  
  
「家裡現在只剩下一點東西而已，雖然看起來普通，但吃起來還是不錯的……」提姆從冰箱翻撿出材料，做了兩個三明治放在羅賓面前，有些忐忑說道：「……你餓了吧？吃一點東西好嗎？」  
  
他屏息觀察羅賓，好希望羅賓能給他一點回應，哪怕只是因為疼痛而發出的一聲悶哼。然而 **沒有** ，什麼都沒有。沒有悶哼、沒有不悅、沒有眼神接觸，他就靜靜盯著窗外，眼神隨著雨中掙扎的樹枝遊移著，好像少年肉體掙脫了囹圄，卻把心靈鎖在原地。面對毫無反應的羅賓，提姆無計可施，只好將一個三明治推到對方手邊，自己安靜地在一旁吃著。  
  
將羅賓安置到床上後，提姆脫力地跌坐進一旁的椅子。長時間的精神力搜索和大起大落的情緒耗費掉他全部體力。他楞楞地看著羅賓躺在自己的床上，那張被清洗後露出的乾淨臉龐，骨瘦嶙峋卻仍能窺見曾經的容貌，睫毛輕顫，小小的鼻息帶起垂到面龐的頭髮，起起落落。羅賓還活著，雖然不知道是什麼原因，但羅賓從六呎之下回到人間，只要手一伸就能觸摸到那微熱的身軀，感受緩慢而沉穩的脈搏，這是提姆開始追尋羅賓以來最靠近的一次。  
  
提姆將思緒轉移到聯繫蝙蝠俠上，等太陽升起、雨停之後，提姆就會聯繫蝙蝠俠，讓羅賓重新回到該在的地方。蝙蝠俠不能沒有羅賓，羅賓也應當飛翔在他身邊。所以再一下就好，只要再讓他和羅賓相處一點時間，天亮之後羅賓就會回到巢裡，不久後便能再次翱翔——也許這次他能和羅賓成為朋友，懷著一點期待，提姆陷入無夢沉眠。  
  
===  
  
深夜夢魘來襲，淒厲尖叫聲夾帶強烈情感波動驚醒熟睡的孩子， 提姆一個激靈從椅子上摔了下來。羅賓緊緊縮在棉被裡頭，淚水沾濕了床單，正無助地哭喊著。  
  
「羅賓！醒醒！」提姆搖晃著少年，但惡夢緊抓不放。更糟的是因為提姆的觸碰，讓羅賓出現強烈反抗舉動。他抗拒提姆，四肢徒勞擺動，發出讓人心揪地號泣，劇烈呼吸著幾乎要喘不過來。提姆連忙壓住羅賓上身，試圖幫助少年調整呼吸，但還不待穩住就被羅賓直擊中下顎。濕熱的血從嘴角滲出，提姆舔了下又俯身靠近，這次他躲過攻擊成功欺近少年，輕輕捧住少年佈滿淚痕的臉龐，不顧槌打在身上的拳頭，閉上雙眼讓精神網散開包裹住對方。  
  
和初次接觸羅賓的精神屏障一樣，提姆感受到了抗拒，薄如蟬翼的屏障佈滿裂痕，勉力維繫著，突然屏障化為碎片，強烈的情感一股腦襲向提姆。羅賓的精神圖景毫無遮掩地展現在提姆眼前——荒涼的沙漠佈滿砂礫，陣陣強風嘶吼，刮得提姆臉龐刺痛。一片黑暗之中，只見殘破的倉庫燃燒著熊熊大火，濃煙夾雜火星直衝濃墨的夜。黑貓忽地從提姆肩頭跳落，直往倉庫跑去，提姆連忙加緊腳步跟了上去，樑柱夾帶火花紛紛砸落，黑貓矯捷的躲了開來，一轉眼就竄入火場裡。狂風夾帶細微的嗚咽襲來，提姆這才發現樑柱下有個小小的空間，裡頭瑟縮著一隻狐狸。狐狸毛皮焦黑、肌膚潰爛，黑貓在一呎外焦急地晃著尾巴，有些哀求得看著他。  
  
  
察覺到陌生氣息的接近，狐狸費力地撐起身體，四肢顫抖，低伏下頭尖牙危險得露出，喉嚨發出低鳴。黯淡的光芒像是風中搖搖欲墜的燭火，從牠身下洩了出來。  
  
「羅賓，沒事了。」提姆停下腳步，努力釋放自己的善意：「你現在很安全。」  
  
然而羅賓的精神嚮導盡忠職守，撲倒了黑貓並狠狠咬住後頸，爪子開始撕扯。同時躲藏在狐狸身下的光球飄了起來，往反方向逃逸。  
  
在精神景圖裡，精神嚮導身上發生的一切都忠實得反饋到提姆身上，他強忍疼痛追了過去。光球逆著風飄往更深的地方，火舌在提姆身後窮追不捨，同時腳下的沙地開始流陷，流沙絆住了提姆的腳步，他奮力的保持平衡。  
  
「羅賓，等等！」流沙和火焰的攻擊表示哨兵的精神開始對入侵者展開攻擊，然而這種傷人傷己的防禦手段也代表哨兵本人處於極度不穩定的狀態。在提姆可視邊緣已經看到世界開始崩毀塌陷，被黑暗大口吞噬，以這樣的速度看來，很快羅賓和提姆都會陷在裡頭——而羅賓正不管不顧的往塌陷邊界過去。  
  
「……傑森！」流沙困住了提姆，不出幾分鐘就從腳踝一路陷到小腿，來到了膝蓋上緣。提姆無法掙脫只好喊出羅賓的名字，寄望於羅賓能被吸引，而光球明顯地頓了頓，飄移速度似乎慢了下來。  
  
「傑森，能聽到我的聲音嗎？」提姆保持不動防止自己更深地陷入流沙，努力回想著書上是如何安撫精神崩潰的哨兵——首先確保哨兵不再墜落，接著找到哨兵的「頻率」，為哨兵建立臨時的支點後再引導哨兵回復神智：「我是嚮導，我能幫助你。」  
  
「相信我，我不會攻擊你，讓我幫你。」響導與哨兵之間最直接建立信任的方法為接觸，無論是物理上的接觸，或是透過加注了精神力的聲音暗示——他在聲音中放入穩定的精神力，嘗試著透過聲音安撫羅賓。他沒試過，但緊急情況讓他只能賭一把。  
  
光球停了下來，在空中微微晃蕩，提姆似乎聽到小聲擤鼻涕的聲音。  
  
「只要你張開眼睛，就能知道這一切都不是真的。」流沙趨緩，原先圍繞著的火圈稍稍退開來，熱燙的空氣總算散了點，提姆對光球試探性得伸出了手：「讓我幫你。」  
  
謝天謝地，提姆的話起了作用。光球在空中膽怯地收放，接著像落入水中的墨滴散開化為羅賓——傑森的樣子，精神景圖裡的少年和現實中的樣貌差距不遠，然而只要風沙拂過那忽明忽滅的身影，就會在他身上蕩起漣漪。少年先是偏過頭像是審視提姆是否值得信任，半晌終於慢慢地走向他，一步兩步來到提姆面前並伸出手。  
  
「傑森，安全了。」少年的指尖輕顫著差點就能觸到提姆，提姆費力地伸展身體，覺得下半身似乎都要被扯開來了，但他終於縮短了和傑森之間的距離：「等我們出去就去找蝙蝠俠。」  
  
怎料到話一出口，傑森便僵直了動作，雙眼圓睜瞪著提姆，頗有下一秒要逃離的跡象。趨緩的流沙和火焰再次復甦，更為瘋狂地襲來，提姆只好咬牙往前撲去抓住了傑森的手──沙塵和火光遮掩了提姆視線，下一秒他墜入虛無。


End file.
